


The Freak

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3rd year, Angst, Chan, Crossdressing, D/s, M/M, Spanking, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a secret he's hidden for years. Snape teaches him how to come to terms with it.</p><p>Written for the_con_cept for Snarry Swap. Beta'd by Rakina, thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Freak

**The Freak**

Harry had never told anyone the real reason the Dursleys had called him a freak. They all thought it was because he was a wizard; that was part of it certainly, but it wasn't the main reason. It had started innocently enough. At primary school Miss Denton was putting on a play based on nursery rhymes. One of Harry's classmates, a small girl called Sue Croft, was supposed to play the part of Little Miss Muffet, because she looked tiny and cute. But Sue had become ill on the first night. Harry had been at all of the rehearsals so he knew the lines to every part and thanks to the Dursleys' meanness with giving him food, Harry was the only one in the class slight enough to fit into Sue's costume.

Of course, at the time Harry had no idea that boys weren't supposed to wear girl's clothes. The Dursleys didn't tell him anything if they could help it and Miss Denton was keen for him to take the part so she didn't tell him that either. Eight-year-old Harry had tried on the blue dress with all its lace and frills and had immediately felt beautiful and special, so unlike how he felt wearing Dudley's horrible, huge hand-me-down clothes. He'd twirled around in the classroom they'd been using as a dressing room and felt as if he could fly.

Of course, things had become marred somewhat when he'd stepped onto the stage and the other children had laughed and pointed at him wearing a dress. "Freak!" Dudley had taunted and soon the other children were joining in and the whole auditorium was filled with laughing parents. The only ones who weren't laughing were the adult Dursleys. Harry had felt their wrath later that night, but he had never stopped thinking about that dress.

Once he'd started Hogwarts and had access to money, Harry started buying little feminine things of his own. A few hair ribbons and lacy handkerchiefs that he hid at the bottom of his trunk. When Harry got stressed or nervous, he took out his ribbons and tied them around his wrist, remembering how special he felt when he'd worn a dress. 

Third year was one of his most stressful years yet and he desperately wanted to try on a dress again, but he had no idea how to go about it without it being broadcast all over the _Daily Prophet_. He knew his classmates wouldn't understand this need so he had no one to talk to about it. What with Sirius Black out to kill him and Dementors guarding every entrance to the castle, it wasn't as if Harry could just walk into Hogsmeade and buy a dress. The Dursleys hadn't signed his permission form either and anyway, how could Harry Potter buy a dress? The news would be all over the school in hours. No, he needed another option, something discreet. He found it by chance reading the rag that passed itself off as a newspaper.

There on the very back page was the solution.

_Announcing Gladrags new owl order service!_

_Housebound? Unable to get to the shops? Owl for our catalogue and order from home! The ideal solution for all your sartorial needs! Magical measuring tape sent with every catalogue! No order too small! Free delivery with your first order!_

Harry thought the ad had gone a bit overboard with the exclamation marks, but it was a solution to his dilemma. After dinner he sent Hedwig on her way with his order for a catalogue, feeling his stomach flutter at the thought of all those lovely dresses he would soon be looking at.

***

The next few days passed in a blur of anticipation. Every morning, Harry's hands would start sweating as soon as the owls arrived, so anxious was he for his catalogue. Professor Lupin was ill and Snape had been taking them for the past two defence lessons. Even now on Friday morning, Snape was glaring down at Harry from the teachers' table. Harry flushed and trailed a spoon through his now soggy cereal. Sometimes it was as if Snape could read his mind; almost as if he knew Harry wanted to wear a dress. Harry knew it was impossible, that it was still his secret, but it didn't stop the blush.

Hedwig swooped down with the other owls and dropped a wrapped parcel in his lap.

"What's that, Harry?" asked Hermione as she helped herself to toast from a rack that had been floating past their heads.

"A catalogue from Gladrags. They have a new owl order service."

"Oh, that's a great idea! We can't always get to go shopping when we're at school. Can I have a look at it when you're finished with it?"

"Sure," Harry said, knowing the catalogue he'd sent for contained clothes for both sexes. It wasn't as if Hermione would know what Harry had ordered.

Harry was distracted during all of his lessons that day. All he could think of was the catalogue. He wanted to get some privacy to look through it and send off his order. How long would the clothes take to get to him? Finally, _finally_ the bell rang to signal the end of Transfiguration and the end of their lessons for the day. There were two hours before dinner and Harry was determined to make the most of them. His homework could wait.

Knowing there wouldn't be much privacy in the dorms or the common room, Harry headed out to the Quidditch pitch, shuddering as he remembered the Dementor attack. He could see a few of them gliding towards the lake and even though they were nowhere near him he felt as if he'd just been dunked in a bucket of ice water. They were gross.

Harry lifted a flap and dived underneath one of the stands before sitting down and taking out his catalogue. He skimmed through the boy's clothes; he supposed he could do with a new pair of uniform trousers, but he was keen to get to the dresses and skirts first. There were pages of dresses, skirts and robes. Harry felt as he was sure the others had felt when they'd gone to Honeydukes sweet shop for the first time. To Harry, these clothes were much more appealing than sweets.

After half an hour he'd decided on two dresses: one was a frothy pink and frilly confection that reminded him of his Little Miss Muffet dress and one in a dark green with lace on the bodice and a flared skirt. Glancing through the rest, he decided to order lacy top stockings in white and lacy underwear that matched the dresses. His heart hammered against his ribs as he wrote down his order. The measuring tape unrolled itself, measured Harry and then his measurements magically appeared on the order parchment. Harry smiled to himself and patted the measuring tape as if it had been a dog. His order couldn't come soon enough.

***

It was another two weeks before Hedwig delivered a small parcel addressed to _Miss H. P._ Everyone else was too keen on their own mail to notice that Harry's was addressed to a girl. Harry had ordered two shirts and two pairs of trousers as well so if Hermione or Ron asked what he'd got, he'd have something to show them. But now that he had his pretty clothes, where was he going to wear them?

He needed somewhere where he wouldn't be disturbed. That ruled out the dorms and the common room. The Quidditch changing rooms maybe? All Quidditch had been cancelled after the Dementor attack for the foreseeable future but Madam Hooch kept them locked when matches weren't in session.

At the end of the day, Harry cornered Fred and George in the common room.

"Um, you two don't know of anywhere where a bloke can be a bit more _private_?" Harry asked, his whole body flushing. "Everyone's always coming in and out of the dorms and bathrooms."

The twins grinned at each other and then at Harry. "Our little Harry, all grown up," said Fred, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Looking for somewhere private so he can wa–"

"Ssh!" Harry hissed. "No need to tell the whole world!"

"There's always the Astronomy Tower," said George. "There are lots of private alcoves there and if you take your Invisibility Cloak, you'd be all set."

"But isn't that – you know – for couples?"

"Not necessarily. It's somewhere private, for whatever you want privacy for."

"Oh, right. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

***

For the next few Friday nights, Harry took his dresses up to the Astronomy Tower and changed into one of them under his Invisibility Cloak. He felt so pretty in his dress and stockings. Things didn't bother him so much when he was dressed as a girl. He wasn't Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He was just Harry who was beautiful and loved. The dresses were soft and silky and the longer he wore them, the harder his prick got. The fact that the twins thought he wanted privacy in order to masturbate gave him ideas. What would it feel like to caress his cock through those frilly undies?

Harry made sure he was well covered by his cloak before sitting down with his back to the stone wall. He gripped his shaft through the material of his dress, loving the way it felt on his cock. His toes curled in his stockings as he thrust over and over again in his hand. His belly tingled, his balls drew up and he spurted all over his dress, the semen soaking through and soaking the front of it. His cleaning charm wasn't enough to get rid of it. He would have to leave it to the laundry elves.

***

Severus' eyes raked over the third year Defence class before spotting Potter smiling with his friends. He wouldn't be smiling once Severus was finished with him.

"Potter, detention!" he barked.

Potter looked up, his eyes defiant behind those ridiculous glasses. "But I haven't done anything!" the brat protested. Oh, it was so easy to get him riled up and Severus delighted in it.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher. You will serve detention after this lesson."

Potter fumed silently, his face red with impotent rage. Baiting Potter was just too easy, but Severus couldn't help it. To him, that face so reminiscent of James Potter's was like a rag to a bull. Severus had never been able to get his revenge on the Marauders, but he could take it out on Harry Potter instead and frequently did. The lesson couldn't finish quickly enough and Severus was so distracted at the thought of Potter's forthcoming detention that he forgot to give the brats homework by the time the bell rang. No matter, Potter's punishment would make up for it.

Potter sat sullenly by his desk once the others had left, his eyes glaring at his professor. Severus smirked at him before heading to the store cupboard and returning with a cane. Severus slapped the wood against the palm of his hand and was overjoyed to see the brat's face pale. _Not so cocky now, was he?_

"You – you can't use that on me! It's not allowed!"

"You know every rule in this school, do you, Potter?"

"Um. No."

"No, _sir_. You will show me respect, Potter, even if I have to beat it into you."

"No, sir. I don't know all the rules, sir."

"No, you don't. Caning is for the worst miscreants. Miscreants like yourself who think it is acceptable to steal from your classmates."

"What? I've never stolen anything in my life!" Potter retorted before belatedly adding the _sir_.

Oh, this was too good! Lying and stealing, perfect Potter would soon be brought down a peg or two. Severus could see him now, crying and whimpering, bare-arsed on the Defence desk as Severus whacked him again and again. The image was more arousing than he would ever have thought possible.

"No? I give you the evidence of your thievery." Severus stalked back to the desk and removed the green dress from the drawer, along with the underwear and stockings. "These were left for the elves to launder. They were found on your bed, Mr. Potter. Your laundry pile. Are you still going to deny that you stole them from a female classmate?"

"Yes! I didn't steal them! I bought them!"

Severus was taken aback and couldn't speak for a moment or two until the shock of Potter's words wore off. Then: "You _bought_ them?" he asked incredulously. It wasn't often he was surprised, but he was certainly surprised now. "Why?"

Potter flushed and wrung his hands together. "I – I wanted to wear them."

If Potter thought it would be that easy to get out of his punishment, he was miles off the mark. Such a flimsy excuse, but to pretend he wanted to wear them rather than admit he'd stolen them! It had probably been some sort of prank to steal a girl's dress, like something the Marauders would do. Perhaps the apple hadn't fallen so far from the tree after all. But Severus saw it as an opportunity to humiliate the boy further.

"You wanted to wear this outfit, Potter? Very well, you will wear it now in front of me."

"What? You can't make me do that!"

"I can and I will. Now strip or I will report your misconduct to the headmaster. Thieves are not welcome at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. You would be expelled and could even be sent to Azkaban prison. Just imagine – all those Dementors to keep you company."

The boy's complexion paled even further to the colour of curdled milk. "No, sir, please sir! I'll do anything! Please don't send me there!"

"Very well, wear this and I will not report you."

Potter nodded, his face flushing once more as he took the clothes from Severus' hands. "Um, sir, can you turn around while I change?"

Severus sighed dramatically. "It's not as if you're a girl, Potter, it's something I've seen plenty of times before, but very well." He turned and left Potter to his privacy.

"Um, you can look now, sir," Potter said shyly about five minutes later. 

Severus turned and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. He had never seen Potter in clothes that fitted him so well before. It was as if the dress had been tailored to every inch of him. The bodice with its lacy panels, the puffed sleeves, the flared skirt with lacy petticoats underneath. That dress _had_ been made for Harry Potter. He hadn't been lying. The dress was _his_. Harry Potter wanted to wear girl's clothes. What was the appeal? Did he want to appear more feminine? Did he want to be looked after? Had Severus got the brat wrong these past few years?

Potter's eyes were downcast, a pale pink blush on his cheeks. The submissive pose was doing nothing to help dampen Severus' libido. Severus had had pets before, but never one so young and certainly not one of his students. He was tempted though, more than tempted to reach out and caress the silk encasing Potter's body. His hair was still as messy as ever but with the dress, he didn't look so much like James Potter's son but rather a pretty, androgynous boy. He wasn't a girl, his gait was too ungainly to be mistaken for a girl, but he suited the dress much more than the ill-fitting clothes he usually wore.

"Look at me," Severus commanded, thrilled when the boy obeyed immediately. The boy's breaths were coming in ragged gasps and despite the flared skirt, Severus could see it tenting where Potter's erection jutted out. Potter swayed towards him, his eyes fluttering. 

"No one understands, do they, Harry?" Severus asked softly, the boy's eyes widening on hearing his given name. Was this all Severus had needed to do all along? Reach out in understanding? This shy boy was nothing like the cocksure brat he saw in lessons. Had all of that bravado been a front so no one would suspect his secret? Well, Severus was very good at keeping secrets and he was excellent at training pets. 

"No, sir. I can't tell them. They'd think I was a freak. M-maybe I am." Harry's eyes glistened with unshed tears and Severus felt his heart jolt at the despair they told of.

"No, Harry, you're not a freak. Just a special boy who needs something very special. Do you know what a pet is, Harry? A submissive?"

"A pet?" he asked eagerly. "Like a puppy?"

Severus couldn't help it, he laughed. "Not quite like a puppy, Harry, but almost. Would you like me to look after you? Would you like to belong to me?" 

Oh, to have the Boy Who Lived as his own, under Severus' control! Severus had always been drawn to power and Harry Potter exuded it in droves. Severus suspected he would be more powerful than Dumbledore one day, but he hoped that by that time Harry would be loyal to him. Then Severus would be in charge for a change.

"Belong? I can _belong_ to you? I've always wanted to belong to someone," Potter admitted. "The Dursleys never wanted me there and all the wizarding world sees is my scar. I just want to be Harry."

"And with me, you can be. Harry who wears pretty dresses and behaves like a pet should. Pets need discipline, Harry, but they need softness too. Obey me and you will be rewarded, disobey and you will be punished. I can teach you how to be a good pet."

"I'd – I'd like that, sir," Harry said. "I – I want to be good."

"If things are too much for you, you may use a safeword. If you use that word, we will stop whatever we are doing and discuss what made you uncomfortable."

"Um – um... is this about sex?"

"It can be," Severus replied. "Does that bother you?"

"N-no. I'm just nervous. I've never – you know – done anything like that before. Will it hurt?" Harry asked, his hands gripping the edge of his skirt for dear life. "I’ve not been with anyone like that."

Severus was coming to enjoy the many varied hues of Harry's blushes. 

"And nor will you, Harry. I will not share you. If you want to belong to me, you will belong _only_ to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Your first lesson, Harry. You will not disrespect me in class any longer and when we are alone I will expect you to obey my instructions or suffer punishment. If I ask you to kneel at my feet, you will do so immediately. Now, do you think you were respectful towards me in class today?"

"No, sir. I shouldn't have talked back to you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for the apology, Harry. But you know that saying sorry will not get you out of your punishment? I will be lenient today. Instead of the caning I had expected to administer, I am going to spank you. If things are really too much more than you can take use your safeword. This must be something unusual, something you would not say in that situation if you were coping. Now, what is your safeword?"

"Quidditch," Harry said firmly. "My word is Quidditch."

"Very well." Severus pulled the chair out from behind the teacher's desk and sat down on it. "Remove your underwear and lie down on my lap."

Harry obeyed, still flushing pink as he tugged the lacy knickers down. He stepped out of them and folded them before he lay down on Severus' lap. Severus bit back the moan that wanted to fly free from his throat as Harry wriggled atop him, no doubt trying to get into a comfortable position. Harry was bonier than Severus expected, as if he'd missed too many good meals. As Harry's Master, Severus would soon remedy that.

"Thirteen today, Harry as that is your age."

"Oh, like the bumps!" Harry angled his head round, gazing at Severus through heavy-lidded eyes.

"The bumps?"

"Like at birthday parties. People give you a bump for each year."

"I've never had a birthday party," Severus said repressively.

"Me neither," Harry admitted softly. "I just saw Dudley's through the window."

"Well, maybe this year that can change." 

Severus was surprised that he wanted to indulge Harry in this; for so long the two of them had been at each other's throats. Maybe their antagonism had been hiding different desires, ones neither of them had been prepared for until now. Severus knew he could get fired, could even get sent to prison for what he was going to do with Harry Potter, but right at this moment, with a writhing, bare-arsed Harry on his lap, Severus didn't care. He was going to claim Harry as his and would make Harry so loyal to him that Harry wouldn't even think of telling anyone what they got up to.

Severus caressed each moon-pale globe of Harry's arse; Harry bucked and arched his back. "Oh!" Harry said as his erection rubbed against Severus' thigh. Severus wondered if he would still be hard once the spanking started. Some people enjoyed a little bit of pain, some people didn't. It wouldn't matter which camp Harry fell into, Severus would spank him regardless unless Harry used his word.

"Ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded against Severus' knees, his hands clasping Severus' lower legs.

***

Harry wasn't quite sure what to expect. He'd never been spanked bare-handed before; the Dursleys didn't want to touch him with their skin. Vernon had always used a leather belt or a shoe. If Petunia couldn't wait until Vernon got home she sometimes used a wooden spoon while wearing rubber gloves just in case she accidentally touched the freak. 

Harry took a deep breath just before Snape's hand came down on his bare arse. It stung, but didn't hurt as much as Vernon's belt had. Snape didn't say anything else, just kept spanking Harry over and over again. Harry wished he would talk; the memories were taking over and all Harry could hear in his head was his relatives calling him _Freak! Freak_ over and over again. The tears started falling before he was even aware of them. Harry gripped Snape's legs tighter.

"Harry, do you need to use your word?" Snape asked him, caressing his hair.

"N-no sir. But please, can you just talk to me? So I know it's you?"

"Very well. You've had eight spanks already, Harry. I will call out the rest, all right?"

"Thank you, sir."

"Nine," Snape raised his hand and Harry braced himself for the blow. This one was slightly firmer than the rest had been, so much so that Harry gasped and arched his back. The spanking had done little to diminish his erection and his hips rubbed against Snape's thighs as that hand spanked him again and again.

By thirteen Harry was crying again, but not because of the pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he sobbed to Snape's legs.

"Ssh, Harry. Ssh. You've been such a good boy for me. Now stay still while I put some salve on you."

"Y- you're going to heal me?" Harry asked in some surprise.

"Of course. This punishment isn't about seeing you in permanent pain; it is about submitting your will to your Master. You've done so well, Harry. I'm very proud of you. _Accio_ salve."

Harry smiled through his tears, no one had ever been proud of him before. When Harry felt the cooling gel on his skin, he hissed in pleasure and rutted against Snape's thighs again. If he'd been alone, he knew he would have needed to touch himself long before now. He'd never stayed hard this long before without coming. Snape's fingers caressed his buttocks, smoothing the sting of the spanking.

"Feels nice," Harry mumbled, almost insensate from the pleasure of having someone else touch him.

"You're hard, aren't you, pet?"

Harry stopped moving, afraid he'd done something wrong again without even knowing it.

"That was not a complaint, Harry. Never be apologetic for a genuine reaction. If you enjoy something you can let me know. Would you like to come like this, over my lap? Or would you prefer something else?"

"Um – whatever you'd like, sir."

"Right now I'd like to taste you. Taste how much you want me. Stand up. Lift up your dress."

Harry slid from his professor's lap and took hold of the hem of his dress, holding it in both hands. His cock throbbed and was dripping precome already. Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head when Snape knelt down on the floor in front of him, his breath ghosting against Harry's cock, almost like a caress in itself.

"Oh, Harry. What a beautiful cock you have." As if to prove his point, Snape licked along the length, making Harry's legs wobble.

"I- I'm a bit small there, aren't I?"

Snape chuckled against his prick. "The cry of every teenage boy for centuries. You will grow, Harry. Right now you are perfect." Snape trailed his fingers through Harry's pubic hair. "So soft," he murmured.

Harry knew that what they were doing wasn't really appropriate, that his teacher shouldn't be touching him intimately like this, but Harry wanted to be touched. He wanted to be touched so desperately that he ignored the fact Snape had been mean to him for the past three years. Snape wasn't being mean now; he had punished Harry, that was true, but he had healed Harry afterwards, and really, Harry had deserved the punishment for disrespecting his teacher. The Dursleys had never healed him, they'd never made sure he was all right. They didn't care. They didn't love him, they didn't even like him.

"Do – do you like me?" Harry asked, uncertain if he even wanted an answer. Was this just sex or something more? 

Snape looked up at him, his eyes glittering like polished jet. "I think I may have liked you a bit too much, Harry. Maybe that's why we didn't get along so well at first. I was trying to ignore it."

"Oh."

Snape smiled up at him and Harry felt both his heart and his bones melt. His professor, his _Master_ opened his mouth and sucked Harry's cock into the 'o' that had formed. Snape's lips were glistening with saliva and precome and Harry's arousal spiked in time with his erratic heartbeat. Oh, God! He'd never felt anything like it before. Using his hand and sometimes rubbing against his mattress hadn't prepared him for having his cock sucked.

Snape went slowly at first, teasing him, easing Harry's cock in an out of his mouth. Harry cried out, his hands keeping a death-grip on his dress as he was enveloped in such wet heat. "Sir! Sir!" Harry moaned, his hips thrusting of their own accord. He almost fell but Harry didn't let his dress go, his Master had told him to hold his dress and he was going to obey even if it meant he was going to fall. Harry looked down and the sight of those lips wrapped around his cock undid him. "Ahh! Ahh! Sir, oh, sir!" he groaned as the orgasm worked its way up from his toes and out through his cock. Harry's legs buckled beneath him, but it seemed Snape had expected that and tugged Harry down into his lap, Harry's cock still spurting a few pearly drops.

Harry gaped at Snape in a daze; there was a smear of white along Snape's mouth and Harry felt heat coil low down in his belly as he watched Snape lick his lips. "You taste exquisite, Harry. So sweet."

Harry could feel Snape's erection digging into his hip. "Um, do you want me to do that to you?"

"Not today, Harry. I have something else in mind for today."

"Would – would you like to fuck me?" Harry asked, blushing at saying such a naughty word.

Snape chuckled and kissed him, sharing Harry's taste between them. "Oh, yes, Harry. I would very much like that. But I think we would be more comfortable in the bedroom for that, hmm?"

Arousal flared again deep in his belly at the thought. Much to Harry's surprise and delight, Snape scooped Harry up in his arms and carried him through to the professor's private quarters. Harry got a brief glimpse of a bookcase-lined living room with a large fireplace before Snape kicked open another wooden door. Much to Harry's surprise, the room wasn't decorated in the Slytherin colours of green and silver. Snape's bedroom colour scheme was black and burgundy; a black metal four-poster bed took up most of the room; it was draped in burgundy curtains and a burgundy velvet coverlet sat on top of it, the corner turned down so that crisp white sheets were visible.

The wardrobe, chest of drawers and bedside tables were also in black with designs of burgundy stars on the doors and drawers. It was very masculine and it suited Snape. A burgundy and black striped rug was placed by the foot of the bed and it was here that Snape deposited Harry, leaning down to kiss him breathless. Harry's arms wrapped around his professor's middle as he tried to keep his feet; his legs were still trembling from his earlier climax. Snape's tongue teased his lips, making Harry open his mouth wider. Once he did so, Snape's tongue eased inside his mouth and slid against Harry's, like a snake seeking out its mate. Harry groaned and arched his body towards Snape's, not knowing quite what he wanted. Just knowing that he needed _more_ and he needed it _now_.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath, his heart hammering against his ribs. "Sh-should I get undressed?"

"No, keep the dress on, Harry. You look beautiful in it."

"Oh, sir!" Harry cried and buried his face in Snape's midriff, ashamed of the tears that fell. "No one's ever called me beautiful before!"

"Well you are," Snape said as he tilted Harry's chin up and plucked Harry's glasses from his face. Snape dried Harry's tears with the pads of his fingers. "Get on the bed for me, on your hands and knees."

"Yes, sir," Harry said hoarsely as he fought the tears once more. He could hardly believe this was real – that he was about to lose his virginity on Snape's large bed. That he was about to lose his virginity to Snape! Harry got into his position, his whole body shaking. The bed dipped as Snape knelt down behind Harry and stroked his bum through the silk and lace of his dress. Harry sighed and arched into the touch, that felt so _good_! Snape fumbled about in a drawer by the side of the bed but Harry couldn't see what he'd taken out.

"Have you ever done anything like this before, Harry?" Snape asked him as he kissed Harry's left ear lobe.

"N-no, sir. No one has ever touched me."

"I know you are a virgin, Harry. I meant have you ever done this to yourself? With fingers or toys perhaps?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Very well, we will take it slow. It might hurt a bit at first, especially if you haven't been stretched before, but there will be pleasure too. I'm going to stretch and lubricate you with fingers first, all right?"

Harry leaned his forehead on the quilt, his thighs shaking. "Oh, fuck!"

"Indeed, but not quite yet." Harry could almost imagine the man's smirk.

Snape lifted the skirt of Harry's dress and draped it across his lower back, keeping it in place by a whispered spell. Harry imagined Snape staring at him, staring at his bare skin and he blushed again, despite coming in the man's mouth barely ten minutes previously. His position on the bed on his hands and knees meant that his arse was on full display. He felt so exposed, so wanton and Harry's cock throbbed at just the thought of it. Precome was leaking down onto the bedclothes below him and he wondered vaguely if the covers would stain. He forgot all about bedclothes and stains when he felt the first finger breach him. Harry gasped, not at the pain, which was minimal, but at the way his arse was aching, straining, as if he wanted to be filled.

Snape's finger was slick with whatever lubricant he was using; it had a scent of apple which reminded Harry a bit of the Weasleys' orchard. Harry arched his back, crying out when Snape pressed against something inside that almost made him levitate off the bed without any need for a spell. "Sir! Fuck, oh fuck!" Harry shrieked, angling his hips to try and get Snape to do that again. His master obliged and soon another finger joined the first, making sure to press that magic spot inside him once more. Harry could feel himself stretch and relax around Snape's fingers and it was only as the third finger pushed in that he felt uncomfortable. Harry panted through it, Snape whispering encouragement all the while. "That's it, Harry. You're being such a good boy for me. You feel wonderful around me. So hot and tight. Breathe and relax. That's it. That's it. Good boy. Good boy."

Harry felt indeed like the puppy he'd mentioned before and he wallowed in the praise. Soon, Snape's fingers were removed and Harry heard the slap of flesh against flesh as he guessed Snape was oiling up his cock. Harry desperately wanted to turn and see what it looked like, but he hadn't been given permission to move and he didn't want to get another spanking so soon.

"Turn around to face me, pet," said Snape. Harry did so, wobbling a bit on the soft bed. Snape was entirely naked and Harry couldn't help but gape at the man's chest hair. Harry's own chest was smooth and he only had a few wisps at his groin and under his arms. Snape looked like he was wearing a dark mat on his chest, but there were two bare circles around his nipples, which were brown rather than the pink of Harry's own. Snape took Harry in his arms for another kiss before lying down flat on the bed, his cock glistening.Harry had never seen a cock so long and thick before. It was a deep, flushed red. Would that even fit inside him?

"I want you to ride me, Harry. That way you can control the angle and it shouldn't hurt as much."

"Oh, thank you!" Harry's eyes were feeling watery again at the care Snape, his _Master,_ was showing him. Harry took hold of his dress in one hand to bunch it up around his waist. He knelt astride Snape and slowly lowered himself down on Snape's cock, which Snape guided into him using a hand to steady it in place. The stretching and the lubrication had helped somewhat, but there was still a bit of pain. Harry must have winced. Snape's hand caressed his face. "Remember to breathe, Harry."

"Yes, sir." Harry did as he was told, breathing in and out in time with impaling himself on Snape's cock. It was a strange sensation, to feel so full and stretched, but he liked it. And when he angled his hips forward and managed to press against the magic spot inside, he liked it even more.

"Move!" Snape groaned, his own hips thrusting upwards. Harry grinned down at him and began to pump his own body up and down, almost as if he was bouncing on Snape's cock. The thought made him giggle but he was quick to stifle it when he saw Snape's thunderous expression. "Something amusing you, Mr. Potter?"

"No, sir."

"Then do as you were told."

"Yes, sir." And Harry did just that. It was different being this way up than bent over his Master's lap; if Harry wanted to he could reach down and kiss Snape. He licked his lips at the thought of it. "May I kiss you, sir?" Harry asked shyly, curling a lock of hair around his index finger.

"You may," Snape agreed. Harry leant down, his skirt falling to cover both their groins. The lace and frills teased his cock as Snape's lips teased his. Snape moaned into his mouth and Harry felt the vibrations deep within his own chest. Harry was wriggling, writhing and moaning with bliss like some sort of wild creature. He had never felt anything like it, he needed to get as close to Snape as possible. Snape pushed his hips upwards and pressed against that thing inside, making Harry's head swim. He had to pull his mouth away as he felt the delicious tingles in his cock and balls.

"Sir! I'm gonna come!" Harry cried out in ecstasy.

Snape fumbled beneath the lacy petticoats and silk to squeeze the base of Harry's cock, thwarting his climax.

"No!" Harry wailed in disappointment. He'd been almost there!

"Not yet, Harry. Not until I say so."

"Oh, please!" Harry whined, wriggling his lips, brushing his cock against all the silk and lace. "Please let me come! Please!"

"No," Severus replied, intoning a spell that constricted Harry's cock even further. His cock was so hard it ached but Harry knew now he could only come when Snape willed it. "You will come when I command it, not before. I am your Master now, Harry. You want to be a good boy for your Master, don't you?"

Harry nodded as tears slid down his cheeks. He did want to be good, but he wanted to come too. Snape took hold of Harry's hips underneath the skirt of the dress and thrust up into him. Snape's thrusts were getting more and more erratic the closer to orgasm he came. He said a spell and Harry felt the restriction on his cock suddenly release. He bounced in place, eager to come now that he could. "Faster, Harry! Faster!"

Harry obliged, his thoughts dwindled to coming. "Now, Harry! Come for me now!"

Harry's buttocks clenched around Severus' cock as he felt the first spurts leave him and squirt against the underside of his dress. "Sir! Ohhh! Ohhhh! Sir!" Harry screamed as he came, his climax setting off Snape's. Harry's whole body trembled with aftershocks as he felt himself filled with spunk. There was so much of it that some of it dribbled back out and down his legs. He was messy and filthy, but he had never felt so good in his life. Harry could hardly hold himself up; he collapsed on top of Snape's chest like a deflated balloon.

"All right, pet?" 

"I'm fine, sir. Thank you."

Severus kissed him softly. "Harry, why did you need me to talk when I spanked you?"

"So I would know it was you. That it wasn't _them_."

"Harry, I may hurt you, but I will always heal you. I don't want you to be in constant pain. They hurt you, didn't they? The Dursleys?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about them. I try to forget about them when I'm at school. They can't hurt me here."

"They will never hurt you again," Snape promised. "You're mine now, Harry. And I always look after what is mine."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
